


Peace Of Mind

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: I understand about indecisionBut I don’t care if I get behindPeople livin’ in competitionAll I want is to have my peace of mind





	Peace Of Mind

_I understand about indecision_

_But I don’t care if I get behind_

_People livin’ in competition_

_All I want is to have my peace of mind_

##  _~~~~~_

You silence the music with a sharp twist of your fingers, slap your hand back on the steering wheel. You hate that song, hate how it brings back memories of jade eyes and freckles, of perfectly shaped lips stretched into boyish grins. You hate how you’re sitting in the wrong place in the car; behind the wheel instead of draped along the backseat.

You hate the soul-crushing loneliness most of all.

“You don’t like the song?” Jack asks from the passenger seat, eyes wide in his childlike, innocent wonder.

“No,” you whisper, keep your gaze steeled on the yellow stripe winding down the curvy asphalt.

“Why don’t you just change it?”

“Because I’m not in the mood for music.”

He nods, seemingly satisfied with your answer, and oblivious to your anger. He looks at you, then back out the windshield, then back at you again. “Do you think he’ll come back?”

You scoff, can’t help it. “Sam? I dunno. Maybe…Probably. Not anytime soon.” You hate him a little, hate how he just took off as soon as Dean’s ashes had settled. Hate how he left you here alone to look after Jack. Cas too; said he’d had business in Heaven….

It’s been three weeks.

“I miss him,” the Nephilim says, voice soft; pained. “I miss Castiel…I miss Dean. I want my family back.” His words catch in your chest, and you hurt for him like a parent hurts for their own child; that helplessness as you’re forced to watch them deal with a pain they should never know.

“Hey,” you say, twisting at the neck, choking as your throat closes with a growing sob. You swallow, shove it back down. “You’re gonna be alright, kiddo. I’m gonna make sure of it.”

Jack’s lips twitch in the first stretch of a smile as you turn your head back toward the unending stretch of highway.

You lean forward, turn the radio back on-

_I understand about indecision_

_But I don’t care if I get behind_

_People livin’ in competition_

_All I want is to have my peace of mind_

-And think maybe,  _someday._..you’ll be okay too.


End file.
